Idilio de un minuto
by Dashian
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Bella se enrolla con un desconocido en la parada de taxis, sin saber que es el hermano de su mejor amiga.


**Idilio de un minuto**

* * *

.

.

.

Siempre me gustaron las historias de amor. Profundas e intensas.

Aunque no esas en que los protagonistas se enamoraban mágicamente de un día para otro. Detestaba aquello.

Estaba a favor de los romances paulatinos y que nunca acababan, que eran para siempre.

Obviamente había algunas excepciones, pero eran la extrema minoría. Por eso odiaba todo aquello que tuviera que ver con el amor que incluyera la palabra efímero y todos sus sinónimos.

Lo detestaba hasta el punto de rechazar todo tipo de invitación a citas que viniera de cualquier chico que tuviera escrita la palabra sexo en la frente.

Porque sexo equivalía siempre a transitorio y este era un sinónimo de efímero; una noche y nada más.

Y a causa de mi inequívoca lógica era una mujer libre, sin ataduras y muy feliz por ello…

_¡Ja! ¿A quién crees que engañas, Swan? _

A nadie… me lamenté sintiéndome una tonta.

No era una mujer libre y muy feliz… ¡Era una mujer soltera a los diecisiete y muy infeliz!

Ser soltera a los diecisiete no era muy grave, la verdad… lo grave era ser soltera _aun_. No haber sido nunca una chica _no soltera_.

Deseché aquellos pensamientos y procuré concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa, por ejemplo: el hecho de que mi vida había cambiado por completo en tan sólo un par de días.

De ser una chica normal y casi deprimente en Arizona pasé a ser la misma... sólo que ahora lo era en Forks, Washington.

Siempre viví con mi madre, y a veces pasaba las vacaciones con mi padre, en Forks, donde ahora estaba viviendo, para mi horror.

Odiaba el frío y la humedad.

Reneé se casó con Phill y yo me erradiqué por voluntad propia, para darles espacio.

Y ahora, el infierno…

Charlie me recibió increíblemente feliz, con los brazos abiertos. Y hasta un coche me esperaba en casa aquel día.

Inmediatamente me sentí fatal, al haber estado pensando todo el viaje en lo horrible que iba a resultar mi estadía en aquella casa tan pequeña, con mi padre, que era casi tan tímido como yo.

Me vi en la obligación de esbozar una sonrisa, la que no borré en toda la tarde.

— Ya eres toda una mujer, Bella — dijo Charlie acarreando mi equipaje.

Fruncí el ceño y junté los dientes al oírlo, él no se dio cuenta.

Ya sabía eso y no me gustaba para nada, a veces; cuando pensaba en mi inexistente vida amorosa…

Conocí a Alice apenas entré al instituto. Su diminuto cuerpo se plantó frente al mío y ella comenzó a hablarme sin detenerse, ni siquiera para respirar.

— Alice Cullen. Un gusto ¡Tú debes ser Bella Swan! ¡Lo supe desde que te vi entrar! Probablemente no me recuerdes, pero yo sí. Jugamos a los trece, un verano en que la plaza estaba vacía. ¡No lo puedo creer!

Abrí la boca varias veces, sin saber qué decir. Ella me miró con una sonrisa enorme lo que hacía que sus ojos se achicaran de una forma extraña, aunque no dejaba de ser increíblemente hermosa por ello.

Tragué saliva y Alice siguió parloteando mientras agarraba mi brazo.

Por un lado me sentí aliviada, al no ser completamente ignorada. Pasé casi todo el día con un grupo al que Alice me presentó.

Jessica, Mike, Ángela, Ben, Eric… todos muy simpáticos, aunque no me sentía del todo a gusto con ellos.

Hubiera preferido pasar aquel día sólo con Alice, independiente de su cháchara que no cesaba nunca.

¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo hacía para encontrar tantos temas de conversación?

— Hola, Bella — Moví mi cabeza, dándome cuenta de que Ángela me estaba hablando — ¿Cómo te fue en el examen de trigonometría?— solté un resoplido por lo bajo y ella sonrió —Bien, creo—mentí a sabiendas de que el profesor ahora tenía una persona más en su lista de fracasados.

Me removí un poco en la silla, mirando a mí alrededor. La cafetería estaba atiborrada de gente que no conocía, de rostros extraños. Me afligí cuando sentí que no pertenecía a aquel lugar al ver las nubes de un intenso color gris a través los grandes ventanales.

— ¡Bella!— me di la vuelta para ver quien me había hablado saliendo de mi ensimismamiento. El pendejo de Mike… está bien… había dicho que todos me agradaban pero cuando lo vi, recordé que no era totalmente cierto. Todavía no entraba al instituto cuando me estaba proponiendo salir a cenar y luego "_Ver que pasaba_"

Corrió con su bandeja en una mano y con la otra echándose el cabello hacia la derecha, que con tanto gel, se le volvía a parar.

Me volteé para mirar a Alice y me percaté de que no estaba.

— ¿Alice?—Volví la cabeza para seguir el camino de Mike y de pronto _la_ vi volteando su vaso de jugo en el suelo, adrede. _¿Qué estaba—?_ No terminé la pregunta en mi cabeza y sentí el golpe.

Lo vi todo muy rápido: Mike corriendo con la bandeja, Alice tirando su jugo, poniendo cara de "yo no fui" y caminando lento, camuflándose entre la multitud que hacía un círculo alrededor de Mike, que luego de haber pisado el jugo había terminado en el suelo con la comida que llevaba sobre él y con la espalda mojada y pegada al suelo.

Fue horrible, todos reían y yo también quería hacerlo, pero nunca me gustó burlarme de la gente. Traté, arduamente, de no hacerlo. Mientras lo hacía, sentí un viento que me erizó el cabello.

— ¡Maldición! —me sobresalté.

—Me la debía, ese muy— Alice habló siseando, aunque había una pizca de diversión en su cara.

— Pensé que era tu amigo — al fin, me reí.

— No lo creo — soltó como si fuera algo obvio — mis hermanos no están, tengo que aguantarlo si quiero estar con alguien…

— ¡Todos te conocen! He visto cómo te miran, podrías estar con quien quisieras.

— No es cierto — Alice se puso el cabello detrás de la oreja y se acercó a mí — no sé cuál es el problema de todos, pero nos rehúyen…

Me quedé en silencio y después solté una risotada. Todos se quedaron mirándome, de seguro porque no había hablado casi nada en todo el día.

Alice me hizo callar con una expresión mortificada.

— Debes estar imaginando cosas — argumenté en serio, porque nadie podía rechazar a Alice, una persona agradable y amistosa.

Ella lloriqueó brevemente.

— Extraño a Jasper — murmuró enfurruñada.

— ¿Quién es él? — inquirí.

Habló con un puchero.

— Uno de mis hermanitos — contestó con extrema dulzura.

— ¿Son muy unidos? — volví a preguntar, alegre de encontrar algo de qué conversar. Mis habilidades interpersonales estaban apareciendo, al fin.

— Bastante — soltó un suspiro y en menos de un segundo se sentó derecha y me miró sonriente — pero no importa, hablemos de otra cosa.

Supuse que era un niño pequeño y que lo quería mucho, al ver su semblante feliz cuando hablaba de él.

Recordé, de súbito, el alboroto de hace algunos minutos atrás.

— Y… ¿Qué hizo Mike para que mereciera aquella linda… humillación? — Alice se rió quisquillosamente aunque luego su expresión se convirtió en una de fastidio.

En tono confidencial me dijo que él le había copiado todo el examen de trigonometría.

— ¿Y por qué no le dijiste que no lo hiciera?— Ella rodó los ojos.

— ¡Ay! Bella, la venganza es dulce— Luego volvió a sonreír.

La semana pasó de forma lenta. Las clases eran un poco tediosas, en comparación con las didácticas de Phoenix.

Tardaría un poco en acostumbrarme.

El viernes después de clases, Alice me llevó en su auto a conocer el pequeño pueblo de Forks… maravilloso.

Dimos un par de vueltas y me enteré de que si quería ropa de verdad, según Alice, tenía que ir a Seattle u Olimpia y otros lugares más.

Aunque la que estaba en los escaparates de las pequeñas tiendas de Forks era de lo más normal e indicada para mí, pensé para mis adentros.

Nos fuimos a comer, cuando consideramos que ya era hora de dejar de vagar en auto.

— ¿Tienes hermanos? — inquirió sorbiendo el jugo, moviendo la pajita lentamente.

Negué con la cabeza mientras comía mis patatas fritas.

— Mis padres no estaban planeando tener hijos…

— Oh… — murmuró.

Seguí comiendo y después se me ocurrió que podía preguntarle más sobre sus hermanos…

— ¿Y los tuyos? No me has contado mucho de ellos.

Alcé la vista y sonreí a medias.

— Tienes razón— me respondió repentinamente ansiosa — tengo cuatro hermanos, pero somos todos adoptados — Alice soltó una risita — Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Edward y yo.

— ¿Y son pequeños? — inquirí realmente interesada, curiosa por aquellos nombres un poco anticuados.

— No. Emmett y Rose están en último año, Jasper y Edward en tercero, como nosotras.

Me llevé un tremendo chasco cuando supe que estaban en tercero y último año.

— ¿No es éste el único instituto aquí en Forks? — también me extrañó el hecho de que no me los hubiera presentado, dado que lo había hecho con sus amigos…

— Llegué a Forks ayer. Visitábamos a unos amigos en Nueva York, los demás se quedaron allá por otra semana.

Fruncí el ceño, estupefacta.

— ¿Y tú te viniste a Forks… en lugar de quedarte… en Nueva York? — le pregunté atónita.

Alice hizo un mohín.

— Cuéntamelo — presioné con una sonrisa.

—… Puede que me haya excedido en las compras… y haya gastado todo el crédito de mi tarjeta.

Solté una risotada y Alice repitió aquel mohín de niña buena que no tiene la culpa de nada.

— Espero que la ropa sea bonita, entonces.

— ¡Lo es! — Chilló emocionada, con un semblante emocionado — tengo unas cuantas para ti — me contó con toda naturalidad.

— Estás bromeando — afirmé riéndome dispuesta a conversar de otra cosa, pero Alice soltó un clamado de sorpresa.

— No es broma.

Tragué saliva.

— Es tu ropa, no tienes porqué dármela, Alice — le reproché frunciendo el ceño.

— Quiero hacerlo, eres mi amiga ahora, así que ¡Silencio! — Alzó un dedo cuando vio que iba a refutar sus locas ideas — las recibirás con gusto.

Apreté los labios con fuerza, infeliz. Sorbí el jugo de mi vaso y me crucé de brazos con ademán obstinado. Alice se rió.

Dejamos el arcaico local de comida rápida y anduvimos caminando lentamente mientras seguíamos conociéndonos, contándonos cosas de nuestras vidas, aunque yo estaba más bien reacia a contar mis vergonzosas historias.

Estoy segura que gracias al aura extremadamente alegre de Alice no me sentía tan mal en el pueblo.

Mike, el chico rubio y que tenía pinta de ser el popular del grupo, el que Alice había humillado, se ofreció _muy_ amablemente a llevarme por los pasillos, por la cafetería, por el aparcamiento, y hasta por el baño de chicas, todos los días.

Afortunadamente, Alice descubrió que aquello no me agradaba para nada, y le dijo a Mike que yo tenía un novio, allá en Phoenix.

Después, cuando estábamos solas, nos reímos de su rostro anonadado cuando Alice le informó sobre mi supuesto estado civil.

— Mike es simpático cuando no está copiándome los exámenes.

— Lo es — concordé.

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres salir con él? — inquirió mientras andábamos hacia mi coche, el viernes por la tarde.

Volteé mi rostro, confundida. Pensé que ella había notado el poco interés por mi parte…

— Si, no me siento atraída hacia él — murmuré, roja por la vergüenza.

— No te avergüences, Bella. Estas son cosas de chicas, dime ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu último novio?

Alice me miró sonriente y el pánico me invadió en cuestión de segundos.

Retorcí los dedos y titubeé, sonrojándome aún más, hasta el punto de ponerme púrpura.

— Ya veo… no es necesario que digas nada — ella alzó sus manos, mostrando sus palmas, hablando a toda velocidad — Vamos — agregó, y caminó más rápido hasta el porsche.

— Gracias… por dejar el tema.

— No te preocupes — zanjó y luego comenzó a hablar de otra cosa —quiero que vayas a mi casa mañana, Bella ¡No es una invitación! — chilló cuando vio que yo iba a hablar — Te obligo a que vayas. ¿A qué hora te paso a buscar?

Le respondí al instante, pensando a toda velocidad en la ropa que ella me obligaría a recibir, sabiendo que no iba a aceptar un _no_ por respuesta.

— Yo puedo llegar sola.

Alice me observó por unos segundos, evaluando las posibilidades de que siguiera acatando sus órdenes y soltó un suspiro divertido.

— Está bien, sube al coche.

Bufé, dirigiéndome la puerta del deportivo.

— Ten, aquí están las indicaciones sobre cómo llegar a mi casa.

— Bien — murmuré tomando la hoja que me ofreció y guardándola en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

— Y ni pienses en no ir, porque de lo contrario, te iré a buscar a tu casa.

Solté una risa, imaginando a mi nueva pequeña amiga, llegando con el rostro rojo de ira, aporreando mi puerta.

— No te preocupes, estaré ahí — dije entre dientes, completamente roja, imaginándome rodeada de gente desconocida.

Me crucé de brazos y Alice encendió el estéreo, subió la música hasta un volumen imposible y cantó con la ventana abierta, sin importarle el frío aire que se colaba por ella.

Después de un tiempo, me uní a su canto cuando me di cuenta de que me sabía la canción.

Llegamos a casa de Charlie,_ mi casa_, en muy poco tiempo debido a la conducción de Alice.

Después de que me dijera por décima vez que iba a venir a buscarme si no me aparecía por su casa, me bajé de su auto de un amarillo chillón y me despedí con la mano.

Charlie no estuvo en todo la tarde y eso me dio tiempo para hacer la limpieza, porque el polvo estaba por toneladas en toda la casa.

Pensé en estudiar un poco, pero cuando iba por la segunda habitación de la casa y ya había pasado una hora, me di cuenta de que no iba a poder.

Estaba secando la vajilla luego de lavarla y haber comido la cena, completamente sola, cuando Charlie entró en la cocina, dándome un susto de los mil demonios.

— ¡Bella, sólo soy yo!

— Gracias por avisar — gruñí por lo bajo.

Charlie se carcajeó y yo me dispuse a servirle la cena.

— Alice me invitó a su casa… mañana — dije con tirria.

— ¿Alice qué? — mi padre me miró inquisidoramente.

— Cullen.

— Que lo pases bien, entonces.

Fruncí el ceño y no volvimos a hablar. Después me fui a asear para recostarme y poder leer un poco antes de dormir.

El letargo me invadió sin que me diera cuenta y amanecí con el libro en mi espalda, dejándome un dolor espantoso.

Me levanté de mala gana el sábado y encontré una nota de Charlie en la cocina, pegada al frigorífico.

_Volveré tarde, pórtate bien en casa de los Cullen. _

Me reí de la carta tan escueta que mi padre me dejó y después desayuné sin apuro.

Me las arreglé para que el momento de mi salida estuviera tan alejado como fuera posible. Por eso me senté, por dos horas en el destartalado sillón de la sala, mirando el reloj.

Funcionó bastante, aunque de todas formas tuve que pararme cuando dieron las dos de la tarde. A regañadientes tomé mi bolso, me puse el anorak y salí al frío casi asfixiante.

Troté con cuidado hasta el monovolumen y cerré de un portazo cuando estuve sentada frente al volante.

Metí la llave y aceleré despacio cuando el monovolumen dejó de sonar tanto.

El coche avanzó un par de metros, lo suficiente para llegar hasta la mitad del pequeño aparcamiento de Charlie y se detuvo sorpresivamente.

Apreté el freno, y dirigí mi mano hasta la llave para darle otra vuelta.

Ninguno de mis intentos fue fructuoso y terminé dándole golpes al volante, sin obtener nada a cambio, claro.

Me bajé, airada por completo, y cerré lo más fuerte que pude.

A medio kilómetro de la casa de Charlie, había una parada de taxis, recordé aquello que mi padre me dijo, por si necesitaba uno por cualquier motivo.

Bufé; _ahora necesitaba uno_, pensé con amargura.

Caminé pisando fuerte hasta que llegué a la carretera y me tomé el bolso fuertemente, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre mi pecho.

_A la izquierda, si caminas aproximadamente seiscientos metro, verás la parada a un costado. _

Recordé aquello con saña, mientras caminaba esquivando los malditos charcos de agua. Para mi jodida suerte, tuve que saltarlos todos, porque eran de un ancho infinito. Sólo me quedaron unas cuantas motitas de barro en el pantalón que limpié rápidamente con mi mano.

Justo cuando iba llegando al techito de zinc que se sujetaba por unas barras de hierro — la estúpida e insignificante parada de taxis— vi a un sujeto que posiblemente me lo estaba imaginando.

Claro, debía ser eso. Me refregué los ojos luego de detenerme y después seguí caminando, creyendo que la ilusión iba a desaparecer.

Porque definitivamente, las personas no eran perfectas. Físicamente hablando.

Me detuve abruptamente cuando me di cuenta de que él seguía ahí; apoyado sobre uno de los postes, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su anorak verde oscuro.

El corazón me comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal y tuve que inspirar grandes cantidades de aire, cuando mi cuerpo me avisó, de una manera no muy bonita, que había dejado de respirar.

Mi rostro estaba caliente y la cabeza me daba vueltas, algo conocido para mí.

Enfoqué los ojos, tratando de ver mejor al chico que se encontraba a unos diez metros más allá de dónde yo estaba parada, completamente inmóvil.

Tragué saliva cuando mi mente me avisó que no estaba imaginando nada. Y caminé un par de pasos apretando los brazos fuertemente contra mi cintura.

Observé con los ojos entrecerrados para poder verlo mejor; escuchaba música con unos audífonos que se perdían entre su ropa y tenía los ojos cerrados, su rostro estaba orientado hacia el poco sol que alumbraba aquél sábado.

Caminé un par de pasos más y por un par de segundos quedé en un estado de estupor que hizo que mis piernas se entorpecieran haciéndome tropezar levemente.

Aquel estado de estupor causado por su rostro que era por completo perfecto, o tal vez una mejor palabra para describirlo sería _excelente_.

Su palidez inusual me recordó la de mi mejor amiga, aunque el pensamiento se esfumó al instante, y recordé que estaba mirando el rostro de aquel ente; la nariz recta levemente respingada, apuntando el cielo, los labios, que apenas lograba vislumbrar, pero que eran finos y casi rojos, las cejas castañas, el cuello y la particularidad de casi todos los hombres; que nunca me había gustado pero que de pronto me parecía bastante estimulante, demasiado; la laryngea o tal vez mejor conocida como nuez de Adán. Me reí al pensar en ello.

Me di cuenta de que iba caminando extremadamente lento y que me tiritaban las piernas.

Me pregunté porqué el tenía que estar precisamente ahí, frente a mí.

Por un lado estaba en un éxtasis, difícil de describir, y por otro quería que desapareciera a como de lugar. Porque de seguro que iba a ser incómodo estar a su lado, esperando el bendito taxi.

Comencé a caminar más rápido aprovechando que él estaba relajado, con los ojos cerrados y sin escuchar nada. Intenté llegar tan silenciosamente como me fuera posible.

Aunque eso no fue precisamente lo que sucedió.

_Dios_.

¡NO! Fue todo lo que mi voz interior pudo gruñir en mi mente. Y después de un par de segundos comenzaron los garabatos — en mi interior claro —-.

Porque una posa de agua, la más perversa posa de agua del mundo, se me atravesó y sin previo aviso el suelo se me dio vuelta y quedó paralelo a mi cuerpo.

Y maldición sí que dolió.

Pero eso era lo de menos, según mi criterio, en ese instante.

Lo que sí importaba era que unas pisadas suaves y apresuradas se hacían cada vez más audibles y que de pronto alguien me paraba del suelo, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y pesara medio kilo.

Volví a estar perpendicular al suelo y el sopor me invadió nuevamente, pensé que estaba soñando.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza para que el barro no me entrara en ellos.

— ¿Estás bien?

_Si… ¿Si?... ¿Quién es? _

Hubiera suspirado como estúpida si hubiera podido hacerlo, porque aquella voz no podía ser más masculina y atrayente.

Alguien me zarandeó un poco y volví a la realidad cuando sentí una brisa para nada suave, que hizo que el vello se me pusiera de punta.

— ¿A-Ah? — logré articular mientras ese alguien aún me sostenía porque, al parecer, yo aun no daba señales de querer volver a la normalidad.

Me encontraba flácida contra un cuerpo agradablemente cálido y que emanaba un efluvio que de pronto me volvió más tonta de lo que ya estaba.

—Que si te encuentras bien— Repitió esa voz, ahora amortiguada —Te golpeaste muy fuerte ¿No? — Y esta vez me percaté de la nota de gracia en ella. ¿Estaba tratando de no reírse?

Me zafé del agarre y me alejé con cuidado para no humillarme nuevamente. Levanté mis brazos y con la punta de los dedos saqué el barro de mi cara.

— ¿Te parece gracioso? — pregunté casi gruñendo luego de recuperarme de

la impresión de su rostro que ahora podía ver sin dificultad.

Solté un gemido ahogado cuando sus ojos me miraron con ímpetu, aquellos ojos verdes, que casi me hicieron desmayar.

Y después, me enfoqué en enojarme más, cuando su rostro se contrajo levemente, _él trataba de no reírse de mí_.

Estiré la mano y pasé el brazo sobre mi rostro, alejando el barro que no me permitía ver bien aun.

— ¿Eh? — increpé cuando ya había pasado bastante tiempo y él aún contraía los músculos del rostro para no carcajearse como un cara dura de mí.

Apreté los puños con rabia cuando finalmente oí su risa y enterré las uñas en la palma de mis manos cuando sentí la sensación en el estómago que estaba totalmente fuera de contexto.

¡Se estaba riendo de mí!_ ¡En mi cara!_

Y lo peor de todo es que el muy idiota se agarraba el estómago para hacerlo.

En el momento menos esperado me vino una ráfaga de ira que, desgraciadamente, no pude controlar. Porque una cosa era estar frente al chico más perfecto que hubiera visto y otra era que él se estuviera riendo sin pudor frente a mí.

Me agaché sólo un poco, determinada a que no me viera, para recoger un poco de barro que tenía en el pantalón y lo lancé contra su cabellera cobriza.

Esperé con ansias — nunca había esperado algo con tantas ansias— pero, lamentablemente, el fango nunca llegó a su cabeza y eso sólo logró que me quedara una cara de estúpida e hizo que él se riera con más ganas, sin mostrar arrepentimiento por estar burlándose con descaro en mis narices.

¡Jodido… _chico_! El muy maldito, aparte de tener una belleza devastadora, tenía tan buenos reflejos, que esquivó el montoncito de barro y éste fue a parar al poste donde él estaba apoyado antes.

Mi madre siempre me decía:

_Si se burlan de ti, sólo pon la otra mejilla, ¿Es ésa la frase? ¿O sólo se utiliza para cuando recibes una bofetada?_

A la mierda con eso, yo nunca estuve para que se anduvieran burlando de mí, ni menos un estúpido que ni siquiera conocía ¿¡Qué rayos se creía!

Así que avancé con pasos seguros y grité (admito que me excedí un poco):

— ¡Ya cállate! — hiperventilada al máximo y con un propósito fijo en mi mente: golpear cualquier de su anatomía antes de que él se percatara de ello, me abalancé sobre él con fiereza.

— ¡Hey! ¡Hey! — fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, yo sólo me arrojé sobre él y comencé a golpearlo en la cabeza.

Está bien… ahora me parece un poco exagerado, pero en ese momento ya no podía controlar la ira y por ello, no estaba dispuesta a parar. Hasta iba a decirle sus buenas palabrotas, pero me arrepentí gracias al poquísimo criterio que aún me quedaba por ahí, escondido en algún recodo de mi cabeza.

Palabras fue de lo que menos hubo. Sólo se escuchaban quejidos por parte de él y el ruido de la ropa por el movimiento.

No sé en qué momento de la pelea —entre comillas, ya que yo era la única loca pegando— terminé sobre su espalda, con mis piernas casi estrangulando su cintura.

Jamás había estado tan cerca de un chico antes. Y después, cuando me di cuenta de ello, me sonrojé de sobremanera.

— ¡Ya, ya! ¡Lo siento, por favor! — Con una facilidad que me extrañó que no se hubiera alejado de mí antes, me bajó de su cuerpo y cuando me tuvo frente a él me acercó de súbito, haciendo que mi estómago diera unas vueltas terribles — Tanta agresividad en un cuerpo tan pequeño — murmuró con un extraño tono de satisfacción. Las manos comenzaron a sudarme y las rodillas a temblarme incontroladamente.

El chico sonrió, elevando una sola comisura de sus labios, me agarró el cuello y me plantó un beso con nada de suavidad. Así, de la nada.

_¡WHOA! _

¿Qué-estaba-sucediendo?

_Él te está besando. _

Solté un bufido agarrando sus brazos y traté de zafarme con obstinación.

¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA ESTABA HACIENDO?

Antes de que me diera otro ataque de idiotez, subí las manos con rapidez hasta su cabello y acerqué su rostro más al mío, desconcertada y aterrada por no haber besado a nadie antes.

¡Vaya! Después de todo, la vida era justa. Como la mía había sido completamente monótona y aburrida, ahora estaba sufriendo una experiencia de lo más excitante, el hombre perfecto me estaba besando. A mí.

No era a otra: ¡Era a mí!

Brinqué levemente cuando sus manos, luego de apretarme más contra él, recorrieron mi cintura y bajaron hasta mi trasero, sin pudor ni permiso.

En una situación distinta, sin dudar, me habría separado del chico y le hubiera enterrado la nariz en el cerebro. Y después le hubiera pegado en la ingle, por supuesto.

Pero ¡Diablos! … me recorrió un escalofrío tan placentero cuando lo hizo, que lo único que atiné a hacer fue a respirar entrecortadamente y seguir besándolo.

Traté de controlar mi estado gelatinoso y al mismo tiempo, respirar sin hacer tanto escándalo, algo que me estaba llevando bastante trabajo.

El hombre perfecto volvió a posar sus manos en mi trasero, empujándolo suavemente contra él. Finalmente nuestras bocas se separaron, y yo solté un gemido ahogado en su cabello, porque él había dirigido sus labios hasta mi cuello y había comenzado a dejar una hilera de besos debajo de mi oreja.

Apreté los labios como pude y abrí los ojos como platos cuando él jadeó, dejándome oír su masculina voz en la oreja, provocando una pequeña vibración en la zona.

Mis manos comenzaron a moverse, acariciando su cuello y los cabellos largos que podía alcanzar.

No me di cuenta cuando alcé una pierna y acaricié su muslo sin decoro.

Iba a alejarla de la suya cuando sentí una punzada _demasiado_ agradable en _aquella_ zona, pero él pasó sus manos rápidamente, delineando mi cintura y caderas hasta llegar a las piernas y las asió subiéndome sobre él.

_¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado a tu lógica, Swan?_

_¿Ahora andas teniendo idilios de un minuto con desconocidos?_

_¿Y qué pasó con los romances eternos e intensos, para siempre? _

_¿Qué ocurre contigo?_

_Literalmente, yo estaba fuera de control_. ¿Cuándo me hubiera imaginado que algún día estaría agazapada a un completo desconocido, teniendo un encuentro de índole sexual?

Me burlé de mi misma por las palabras que usé para describir lo que estaba pasando y también porque me di cuenta de que ese absurdo argumento acerca de los amoríos y sexo casual, eran basura, era sólo para no sentirme tan mal cuando me acordaba de que era una soltera, ni siquiera empedernida, no. Era una soltera deprimente.

…Retomando el asunto, llanamente y sin palabras bonitas para adornar lo que no se podía adornar, un hombre extremadamente atractivo estaba pasando sus manos por todo mi cuerpo. Y yo no lo conocía, lo que era peor aun.

Sentí un escalofrío en la espalda cuando aquél ser volvió a posar sus labios en los míos, sin detenerse a considerar si era muy apresurado o rudo. Aunque, la verdad, no me importaba cómo fuera. Porque en un momento me sentí tan feliz, que quería reír sin parar por semanas porque al fin tenía algo que decir cuando me decían; _cuéntame acerca de chicos_.

Lo apretujé contra mí, rodeando su cuello, llegando a tocar mis codos con cada mano, contenta y bastante, _demasiado_ excitada.

Sentí absolutamente todo; sus labios suaves y calientes aplastar los míos con fuerza, luego se abrieron atrapándolos, y su lengua en algún momento se mezcló en el proceso.

Y cuando ya el aire se había extinguido poco a poco, me separé abruptamente, jadeando y tratando de esconder los sonidos que eso me provocaba.

Él soltó mis piernas y yo me paré sobre el barro, percatándome de la suciedad que ahora estaba sobre él también.

Y el ruido de un bocinazo hizo que mi corazón comenzara un ritmo alocado y que soltara un gritillo de terror. Me volteé automáticamente y me di cuenta de que era un auto amarillo, con un letrero y la palabra _taxi_ en él.

Volví a voltearme y el rostro se me enrojeció hasta que lo sentí hirviendo. El chico sonrió ladinamente y yo corrí hasta el auto que había parado recién. Me tropecé con una piedra y más avergonzada aún me acomodé la ropa que tenía toda desordenada y sucia.

Me subí al coche y cuando se marchó, miré hacia atrás y comencé a reírme como estúpida, debido a los temblores que sufría en todo el cuerpo.

Él me miraba y sonrió cuando vio que yo estaba poco menos que carcajeándome. Después se afirmó en el poste de la parada y siguió escuchando música con los audífonos que antes caían libres de su bolsillo.

Continué con la risa mientras me volteaba. Me di cuenta de que el conductor me miraba por el espejo, como si estuviera loca.

Después de unos segundos tuve que dejar de reírme porque era demasiado.

— ¿Hacia dónde la llevo, señorita? — respiré profundamente y cuando iba a contestarle, me di cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea, así que comencé a rebuscar en mis bolsillos hasta que encontré el papel que Alice me había dado.

Nos demoramos quince minutos en llegar. Cuando terminaba la autopista, el conductor debió entrar en un camino de tierra y pensé que se había equivocado, ya que, aparte de ser verdaderamente extraño el lugar, no llegábamos nunca.

Respiré aliviada cuando de entre los árboles apareció una mansión gigantesca, imponente y elegante.

Alice apareció en la puerta cuando yo me estaba bajando y me disponía a pagarle al conductor.

— ¡Bella! — Chilló corriendo a una velocidad alarmante — ¡¿Por qué me dijiste que podías venirte sola? ¡Tuviste que tomar un taxi! — Después se dirigió al taxista que miraba bastante malhumorado la escena — No se preocupe, tome, aquí tiene cincuenta dólares, gracias.

La mirada del hombre se iluminó y después aceleró, con el propósito de que Alice no le pidiera el cambio, supuse. Aunque eso no iba a pasar de todos modos.

— Yo tenía dinero. Y no eran cincuenta dólares — murmuré enfurruñada.

— ¿¡Y qué significa esto! — Miré a Alice con la boca abierta, preguntándome qué diablos le pasaba ahora — menos mal que tengo ropa para ti — terminó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Cerré la boca ipso facto apenas oí sus palabras. Rogando porque no preguntara qué me había pasado.

— ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Solté un gemido en respuesta.

— Me caí — revelé con vergüenza, tratando con verdaderas ganas de que no se diera cuenta de la verdad oculta tras mis palabras.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué? — dije entre dientes.

— Parece que te revolcaste en el lodo… vamos adentro, tengo el conjunto perfecto para ti.

Suspiré.

Alice se puso a gritar apenas entramos a la casa. Dos chicos aparecieron en la sala luego de que ella vociferara sus nombres: Emmett y Jasper, dos chicos muy, muy apuestos… uno delgado y de aspecto leonino, el otro grande y musculoso.

Fruncí el ceño dándome cuenta de que eran tan hermosos como Alice.

— ¡Wow! — Uno de ellos soltó una risotada para nada educada — ¿Quién es ella? — me sonrojé cuando él me miró mostrando una hilera de dientes parejos y extremadamente blancos. Sus mejillas estaban adornadas por un par de hoyuelos.

— Mi mejor amiga, Bella. Tuvo un pequeño accidente… — dijo pensativamente.

Bajé la mirada ante el escrutinio del rubio alto que tenía una ceja encarnada y una sonrisa insinuante.

— ¡Jasper! — Alice corrió a sus brazos y él la miró con intensidad.

Así que él era Jasper. Y el otro debía ser Emmett, el que seguía riéndose de mí.

— Mucho gusto, soy Emmett.

Sonreí, con los cachetes rojos.

Alice me llevó a su habitación luego de que yo me quedara como una estatua pegada al suelo debido al beso que Jasper le dio a ella.

— Es mi Jaspercito — me informó con voz completamente empalagosa y dulce.

_Oh… _Eran novios…

— Y para que no pongas esa cara de nuevo, Emmett está con Rose. Edward es el único que no tiene pareja.

Me pareció increíblemente extraño pero me guardé las opiniones y me alegré de que no me molestara para nada. Sólo me había causado sorpresa.

— ¿Y Rose y Edward?

— Bueno, Rose está en su habitación duchándose, llegaron recién. Edward… es algo bastante estúpido…

— Cuéntame — animé a Alice mientras ella recorría su armario, buscando _mi_ ropa.

— Los tres, me refiero a mis hermanos, apostaron no sé qué idiotez… y Edward perdió, algo que me extraña porque él nunca pierde…

Me reí un poquito y el recuerdo del chico y yo besándonos sin motivo en medio de la nada hizo que me sonrojara y el latido se me disparara.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? — ella encarnó una ceja.

— Nada — dije al instante — ¿Y es por eso que tu hermano no está aquí? — le pregunté cambiando de tema drásticamente, pretendiendo que no se diera cuenta de ello.

— Si… lo dejaron abandonado en alguna parte — respondió

— ¡¿Abandonado? — exclamé sorprendida.

— No te extrañes, este tipo de cosas pasan a menudo entre ellos… — me tranquilizó y después salió del armario con unas prendas en sus brazos — ese es el baño, date una ducha si así lo deseas.

Asentí con la cabeza y Alice se sentó en su cama, mirándome elocuentemente.

— Ya, ya…

Me metí al baño.

Traté de lavarme lo más rápido que pude, porque me provocaba una intensa vergüenza. Me sequé con una de las tantas toallas que había en el mueble al lado del lavamanos.

Y me puse la ropa que Alice me dio. Era demasiado elegante para mi gusto.

Menos mal que aun podía usar mis zapatillas de lona.

Salí del baño con el cabello mojado, tratando de encontrar un cepillo, para eliminar los bucles que brotaban desde el comienzo de mi cabello, sólo al lado de la frente. Odiaba aquello.

Alice no estaba en la habitación cuando salí, vi su maleta gigante al lado de la cama y otras dos más cerca del armario. Me horroricé al pensar que tal vez podría tener más ropa para mí.

¡Por Dios! Las imágenes de lo acontecido anteriormente me pillaron desprevenida y casi me tropiezo en las escaleras, porque había salido a buscar a Alice.

Y con lo anteriormente acontecido, ya saben a _qué_ me refiero. El corazón por millonésima vez comenzó un ritmo frenético mientras me agarraba del pasamano de la escalera para no tener un accidente fatal.

Sentí mi piel arder, por todos lados. Se me secó la boca y paré por un momento cerrando los ojos, tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos.

Conseguí todo lo contrario; su rostro se me apareció como por arte de magia apenas mi vista se puso negra. Solté un quejido y los abrí de inmediato. Seguí caminando por las escaleras sin conseguir mi cometido y llegué a salvo al primer piso, aunque me demoré como diez minutos en bajar.

Caminé lentamente, mirando hacia todos lados.

Me encontré con un hombre rubio que caminaba hacia mí con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

— Tú debes ser Bella — dijo dejándome perpleja.

— S-Si — dije estúpidamente.

— Soy Carlisle, el padre de Alice — traté de normalizar mi actitud cuando me di cuenta de la expresión divertida que cruzó por su rostro cuando se percató de mis ojos como plato — ella está en la sala con Edward.

Él se fue dedicándome otra sonrisa y yo me volteé para mirarlo.

¿Acaso tenían un trastorno de belleza extrema en esta familia o qué?

Caminé consternada hacia la sala y oí la voz de Alice, que parecía estar hablando enojada.

— No puedo creer que apostaran por esa idiotez, por eso Jasper no me quiso decir de qué se trataba… creí haberte dicho que hoy vendría Bella — hizo una pausa corta y continuó con su sermón — no hables. Estoy bastante enfurecida ahora mismo ¡Además estás echo un asco!

— Ya te dije que fue un maldito accidente.

_Esa voz…_

— No me digas… ¿Te caíste?

— No, alguien se tiró sobre mí, pero no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

_Aquella jodida voz…_

— ¡Ve a cambiarte, Edward!

Finalmente llegué a la sala, con el corazón en la mano, convenciéndome de que estaba paranoica y que ya era el colmo; ahora estaba oyendo la voz del idiota de la parada.

Asomé el cuerpo con lentitud, casi cerrando los ojos y rezando porque no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

Alice chilló en cuanto me vio aparecer, aunque él no podía verme y yo tampoco a él.

— ¡Bella! — después se dirigió a su hermano — ¿Ves? Ahora va a pensar que tengo un hermano sucio — gruñó con fastidio.

Mi visión se nubló cuando entrecerré los ojos por el casi patatús que me dio cuando finalmente visualicé al chico parado frente a Alice. Sentí de nuevo el calor extenderse por cada recoveco de mi cuerpo.

Él dirigió su mirada hasta mí, abriendo la boca levemente. Se llevó una mano hasta una ceja y se rascó levemente la zona, con confusión.

Pude ver, con mi visión periférica, cómo Alice movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

Estuvimos callados, al menos dos minutos, mientras yo recuperé la entereza. Seriamente, estuve a punto de desmayarme.

_¡¿Qué diablos haría ahora?_ Me pregunté desesperada, respirando entrecortadamente cuando me recordé la situación:

Había besado y tocado el cuerpo del hermano de Alice, mi mejor amiga. Sin saber que era él, sin saber quién mierda era, de hecho. Y ahora estábamos los tres parados en la sala, sin decir nada.

— Iré a tomar un baño. Mucho gusto, Bella — tragué compulsivamente, siguiéndolo con la mirada. Edward se acercó a mí con una sonrisa descarada, y besó mi mejilla. Prolongó el momento tanto como pudo y antes de alejarse mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja con desfachatez.

Solté un gemido lastimero en respuesta.

Cuando se retiró me acerqué a un sofá negro de cuero y me desplomé en él sin recordar que Alice estaba muda, clavada al suelo.

— Vaya, vaya.

Oí una voz masculina, luego de estar al menos cinco minutos en el sofá, y no presté atención al darme cuenta de que no era Edward. Seguí mirando a la nada.

— Explícame, Jasper.

…

— _Lujuria_.

Di un respingo cuando oí la palabra. Alice le habló, desorientada.

— Se acaban de conocer, no comprendo…

Miré con terror a ambos, que estaban parados a unos metros de mí, observándome sin decoro.

— Ella llegó así.

Fruncí el ceño abriendo la boca sin saber qué decir ante las palabras del rubio que me miraba con diversión y una pizca de incomprensión. ¿Por qué jodida razón sabía eso? _¿¡Por qué! _

— ¡Ahora explícame tú, Bella! — Me alejé de Alice, que casi se encaramó sobre mí, mirándome inquisidoramente.

— N-no sé de q-qué ha-hablan.

— No me mientas.

— Déjala, Alice — llegué a saltar cuando oí nuevamente la voz de Edward. Me tembló todo el cuerpo.

— ¡¿Cuándo se conocieron? — Alice gritó haciendo caso omiso a la orden de Edward. Ella se alejó de mí y pude ver al chico de cabello cobrizo, el que ahora tenía completamente mojado.

Él tomó la toalla que tenía en los hombros con sus dos manos.

— Puede que nos hayamos encontrado en la parada de taxis…

— ¿Y…?

— Y nada, Alice. Jasper, cierra la boca para la próxima vez. Eres un chismoso.

Miré a los hermanos, con una expresión aterrada. ¡Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí!

Alice no dijo más, pero me miró con acritud, y supe que después me acribillaría con sus miles de preguntas hasta sacarme la verdad.

Por otro lado, poniéndole atención a mi estado emocional, quería morirme allí mismo. O por lo menos desmayarme.

No me atrevía a _mirarle_ a los ojos. Quería pararme y salir corriendo de esa casa. Quería tomar una motosierra y destruir mi monovolumen por su inoportuno daño.

Y todo gracias a mis acciones totalmente inconsecuentes con lo que pensaba.

Si odias los ligues, no te metes en uno. Menos con un desconocido que podría ser el hermano de tu mejor amiga. ¡Menos con excitación de por medio, maldición!

Volví a sentir mi rostro y otras partes de mi rostro arder. Alcé la vista cuando Jasper tosió mirando hacia otro lado.

—Detente, Jasper — Edward rodó los ojos y sonrió sagazmente mirándome. Yo alejé la vista, aturdida por no comprender nada.

— Lo sabré de todos modos. Vamos, Jasper. Supongo que no te importa quedar a solas con éste.

Alice se dirigió a mí. Me aterré. Edward hizo un gesto con su mano, tocándose el pecho como si estuviera ofendido por la alusión grosera de Alice.

Ella se retiró del lugar e intenté gritar para que no se fuera, pero lo único que salió de mi boca fue un ronquido horrible. Me aclaré la garganta y me paré del sofá a toda prisa. Después avancé corriendo hasta la puerta principal y huí, sintiendo la risa de Edward.

Me detuve en medio de la pequeña porción de tierra que constituía el camino por el cual se llegaba hasta la gigantesca casa de Alice, pensando adónde se suponía que iría ahora. No tenía un maldito auto.

Miré tentativamente el bosque y sin pensarlo dos veces me introduje en él.

Corrí un poco y cuando miré hacia atrás, y no hubo rastro de la casa, me senté en un tronco caído.

Tomé mi cabeza entre las manos respirando entrecortadamente, sintiéndome una tonta.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¡Dios! — me paré al instante, asustada.

Edward estaba parado frente a mí, apoyado en un árbol, cruzado de brazos.

— Creo que deberías dejar de pensar en _ello_ delante de Jasper. Como habrás visto, se da cuenta de… cosas — él alzó las cejas.

Me quedé callada extremadamente avergonzada y volví a sentarme. Él sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

— Puedes decir algo ahora. No me molestaría si hablaras — dijo juguetonamente.

Fruncí el ceño, tragando saliva.

— N-no sé qué decir.

Edward caminó sin hacer el menor ruido y se sentó a mi lado.

Yo me encogí atormentada.

Extendió ambas manos y sin que pudiera decirle que se alejara, las puso sobre mis hombros y comenzó a moverlas con lentitud.

— He notado que estás un poco… — titubeó y luego se acercó y me dijo en el oído — tensa.

— Se suponía que huí, para estar sola — aclaré con valor, sin saber de dónde lo había sacado.

— Lo sé.

Las manos de Edward recorrieron mi espalda y temblé con fuerza.

Comencé a desesperarme cuando ya había pasado un tiempo en que ninguno de los dos decía nada.

— No entiendo nada.

Murmuré hastiada.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Bella? —El muy cínico preguntó con una risita que no me gustó… tal vez sólo un poco, maldición.

— ¡Ya sabes! — Respondí molesta — Odio esto. Tenía razón en lo de los jodidos amoríos ¡Soy una estúpida!

— ¿Amoríos? — indagó a mis espaldas. Yo me paré y lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Si! Detesto estas estupideces, detesto todo lo que no involucre sentimientos y compromiso. Así que puedes ir haciéndote a un lado para dejarme pasar. Ahora.

Edward se rió, de forma encantadora.

_¿Encantadora? ¡¿Qué ocurre contigo, Bella?_

— Está bien, aunque sabes que esto no se va a quedar así — me informó con un tono bajo y mirándome con una comisura fruncida por una leve sonrisa tentadora. Tragué pensando en que era un inicuo, cuyo único propósito era conseguir lo que él quería, a toda costa.

Se hizo a un lado indicándome el camino caballerescamente y cuando iba pasando por donde él estaba, a toda prisa, me asió de la cintura haciéndome quedar completamente adherida a él.

Jadeé ante su repentino movimiento y mi nariz quedó pegada a su mentón. Alcé la vista un poco y él bajó su rostro, pasando su mejilla contra la mía.

Temblé y junté los dientes.

— Maldición… — murmuré cuando sentí su aliento sobre mi boca — te detesto.

— Eso lo hará aun mejor — masculló sobre mis labios y los unió a los suyos, abriéndolos al mismo tiempo, atrapando los míos con fervor.

Hice una pausa en mi lógica por unas cuantas horas. Más tarde tendría tiempo para volver a odiar todo aquello que tuviera que ver con el amor que incluyera la palabra efímero y todos sus sinónimos.

Obviamente siempre habría algunas excepciones…

.

.

.

* * *

Este es uno de mis antiguos one-shot. Lo edité, y bueno; espero que sea de su agrado, ENJOY :)


End file.
